I Want To Burn You
by Moonlight Shadow Dancer
Summary: Renesme has left Jacob for Nahuel. Jacob's feeling empty and unwanted. But there's a new girl in town and she's got a fire in her that instantly leaves Jacob curious. Why are some of the Elders so dead set against her? And how come Seth, Leah and Alice are all clued up? A sequel to 'Behind My Facade' if you squint but you don't need to read it. T for language and a kiss
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

**A/N: Hello people of this not so green but fairly large world:D I do hope that all has been well in the outer world if not retreat into a different dimension and lose yourself in words. Which is precisely what I have done. I hope you guys enjoy this. This is for my Sunbeam because she doesn't do fantasy except when it's forced upon her by me. Thank you for being the listener.**

**Ok to set the scene for the story this takes place after Breaking Dawn. If you read carefully [not really] but you'll notice that Jacob doesn't go to school and I thought that was wrong that he didn't finish so I'm sending him back for a little while.**

**Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Funny story, I don't own Twilight. That belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Baby I'm out to burn you

"Hey Dad," Jacob said tiredly as he walked up the steps. He was tired after his second last day writing exams. He had missed school last year and some of the year before that and his dad hadn't been pleased. He wasn't too thrilled at being back at school but he'd been allowed to do catch up courses and was writing his exams early in attempt to get results back in time to apply for college.

"Renesme came round and left a letter for you." Billy said not looking up from his paper, "She said it was really important that you read it."

Jacob sighed and went through into the kitchen. There was envelope with Ness's perfectly flowing handwriting on it. He looked at it trying to figure out why he didn't feel the rush of happiness that was supposed to come from being acknowledged by his imprint. It hadn't taken long for the imprint to grow strained. Bella was constantly fussing over her and telling her to try spending more time away from Jacob so that she could 'have a chance at being normal'. Ness was the furthest thing from normal and the Cullen family had had multiple fall outs over the last few months about Bella's decisions and influence. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper were sympathetic with Jacob while Emmet and Rosalie steered clear of picking sides. Edward had instantly sided with his wife and their child. Jacob ran his hand through his hair frustrated. Why couldn't his imprint have been simple? Everything had to be complicated and piss at least one person off with whatever the wolves or vampires did. He sat down at the table and rubbed absently at his chest. It had been hurting all week but today had been particularly bad. He looked at the envelope once more and wished his imprint could have been human. It wasn't even the age gap that bugged him anymore. Renesme's accelerated growing had continued up until about a month ago and she was now aging at the rate of a human. She was currently seventeen with the brain of someone who had lived a couple of times already. He wished their imprint could be like the others. A steady love and care instead of this forced and disjointed coupling. Besides, Renesme wasn't exactly sticking to the imprint, he thought wryly. He opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Jacob,_

_I'm sorry to do this to you. Well actually I'm not sorry. I may not be proud of what I've done but I wouldn't change it. I never asked to be your imprint and to be honest I don't want to be. I hate the way you follow me around like a lost dog looking for a home and I hate this imprint that you made. I'm going away with Nahuel. He's a darling and gets me a lot better than you ever did or will. He is intelligent and can keep up with me. Mom says I'm free to do what I want so I'm going to do just that. This is my life and I want to make the choices about who I am with. Also I don't feel comfortable being around someone who used to hang after my mom… yeah Dad told me about that. I think it's disgusting and gross that you are now hanging after your ex obsession's daughter. I really hope you get this before you try to come over. Nahuel and I looked into the myths and it turns out we can break the imprint if we sleep together. So any discomfort or pain would be that. Hope my parents don't have to break this to you._

_Renesme._

Jacob stared at the letter. Ouch, he thought. It didn't bother him too much that Renesme had left him. He'd known about her Nahuel's secret rendezvousing for about a month now. He'd been suspicious when one week she had avoided him like the plague ad when she saw him she wouldn't let him touch her. It had hurt at the time but Embry and Leah had quickly helped him realise it was ok. He understood where she was coming from and that helped make it easier. But it stung to have her throw it in his face like it was his fault that the imprint had occurred in the first place. He grimaced at what Alice would have to say about this. The Pixie [as he liked to call her] had been furious when she'd found out about her niece and Nahuel's meetings. She'd freak when she heard what her niece had now done. It also pissed him off that after all he'd done for Bella; she was still willing to let her daughter run rampant and wreak havoc. He picked up the phone and called Embrys house. He eventually gave up and tried ringing the Clearwater's.

"Clearwater's, this is Embry."

"Hey Embry, it's Jake."  
"What's up?"

"So I got home today and there's this letter from Renesme, very important apparently. Want to hear what it said?" He asked.

"She finally came clean about seeing that other vamp?" Embry asked.

"Oh she did a little more than that," Jacob said dryly, "She left a letter to tell me she's gone off to the Amazon with him and about how much she hates me for the imprint. Oh and also how she's broken it by sleeping with her darling Nahuel."

Embry let out a string of curses,

"You don't sound too beat up about it." He said quietly.

Jacob sighed, "I already knew it was coming so it's not like I can say I'm surprised. I knew she was going to leave before it happened so now I'm more relieved than anything else."

"You sure?" Embry was concerned at the hollowness of his voice.

"Yeah, just tired I think. These exams have been killing me." Jacob lied. Truth was he didn't feel ok. He felt empty. Like something had been drained out of him. He figured it was probably just the remnants of the broken imprint. He rubbed his eyes and pulled ouyt his books. He really regretted missing out the last year of school but he wasn't going to li- catch up was a bitch. He really wanted to study mechanical engineering though, so he had to stay on top of her work and study hard. He only had two left and he was determined that they would go well even if they were the last ones. His dad eventually forced him to go to bed. He yawned and set his alarm. That night the dreams that had been gone for so long came back.

"You look like hell." Seth said bluntly.

Jacob grunted at him, "Feel like it to." He still had the empty feeling. But it was different to yesterday. This empty was familiar to him in ways he didn't want the pack to know so he was glad it was just Seth. He'd grown up to be a solid kid.

"You spend all night studying again?" Seth asked.

Jake nodded and stripped down and phased as they began patrol.

"I heard about Renesme, I'm really sorry about what happened." Seth said quietly over the mind link.

"I was expecting it so it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would."

"Why are you feeling so out of it then?"

"Crazy dreams." Jacob said shortly, but he couldn't keep the images from flashing across his mind. Seth watched them as they danced around Jacobs head. Thick black smoke curling up from the ground like vines with orbs of fire at the tips and thin flames entwined around the vine looking smoke.

"Dude that is so messed up. What brought them on?"  
"Don't know. I used to get them a while ago and there's always this smell that comes with it. It used to be really faint but last night it was like my wolf senses carried over . It smells like cherry wood burning; sweet and smoky it's nice."

Seth was quiet and Jacob could hear his concern and then a flash of someone with blonde hair.

"Seth I'm fine really. It was just a dream."

"Yeah, and wolves are just legends and vampires are myths." Seth said darkly. Jacob kept quiet at that.

"I've heard that reference before." Seth said slowly, "I've heard about fire vines before. Leah loves the story. I can't remember how it goes but you should ask her about it."

"I'll give her a call later." Jacob said.

When Jacob got home Embry was waiting for him.

"How'd it go?" He asked Jacob.

"Better than I thought it would but I'll have to wait and see."

"I wouldn't stress, you've been working hard you'll get the marks don't worry." Embry said smiling widely.

"What happened?" Jacob asked suspiciously.

Embry let out a chuckle, "Emily came round today. She doesn't seem to realise that Leah isn't willing to make her the maid of honour and it's making her difficult."

"So why the big grin?" Jacob asked. Emily could be really difficult when she wanted to.

"There's this chick that Leah's been pen-pals with for ages that she's made the maid of honour. She knows we're not normal but she doesn't know we're werewolves... well at least Leah hasn't told her that we are. She got here a couple of days ago so Emily decided to come round and make a social call to tell her what a wedding stealing bitch she was. So - Kayla I think- just cool as ice puts the invitations to one side, looks at Emily and says, 'I'm not a bitch. I'm the bitch but to you I'm her Royal Bitchiness, now please go and menstruate in shark infested waters.'" Embry broke off laughing and Jacob joined him.

"I wish I could have seen Emilys face." Jacob said, "Oh man, I'd pay money to see that."

"She looked like a goldfish." Embry said grinning.

"I can't wait to meet that girl." Jacob said chuckling.

"Well Seth said you needed to talk to Leah. He said it was quite serious. You know what it's about?" Embry asked curiously.

Jacob shrugged, "Seth freaked out a little this morning. I had a really weird dream last night and he said there was a story behind it so it must be that."

Embry nodded, "She's weird." He said suddenly.

"Who Leah?" Jacob asked, "Man you caught on late." He joked.

"No. Kayla, she smells weird, like different to other humans." He said seriously.

"Did you speak to Leah about it?"  
"Yeah, she told me to mind my own business; Alice is also in on the whole three of them sit together and talk all the time. Sue's not talking about where she came from but I would put money on the fact that they were not pen pals." Embry shook his head, "They're naughty when they're together. Kayla goes into the kitchen and they sit there and sing- really badly by the way- to her while she bakes. And then she sits down at the piano and plays anything they ask her to and they sing. It only sounds nice when they think they're alone. If they know someones listening they make such a damn racket." Jacob had to laugh at his friends rant.

"She sounds like she's creating a lot of energy." Jacob said chuckling.

"At least it's fizzling out now, they've all calmed down and she's been spending more time working in this book. She carries it around everywhere. You've got to meet her. She's bat shit crazy, but she's bloody clever. She's been helping Seth with his work and then her and Sue have conversations about micro-thingmajigs and it just goes way over everyone... excpet Alice but she's lived a couple of times so she should be able to know that stuff. Kayla is just weird. You'll see her tonight anyway and then you can see." Jacob laughed.

"Sorry to rain your parade but I've already got something sorted. Rachel's organised family dinner and she'll skin me if Jacob doesn't come." Billy said. Embry shrugged.

"That's fine Billy. She's gonna be here until the wedding so it's not like there's not tomorrow. See you round Jake, Bye Billy." Embry said before leaving. Jacob smiled at Embry's retreating figure. He may not have imprinted on Leah but there was no denyin the force of attraction between the two. Jacob smiled and turned to go inside, absently wondering about the new girl in La Push.

**A/N: Please leave a review to let me know what think! Thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2

The Match Struck

**A/N: Here is chapter two ^ ^. This is just to introduce Kayla and her quirks, happy reading and... reviewing? If you're feeling generous that is :D**

**Disclaimer: Fluffy winter socks and Kayla = mine. Twilight = Stephanie Meyer.**

Leah wiped her eyes as she laughed at her two best friends. They were busy doing an abridged version of Romeo and Juliet for her while Embry was out.

"With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;

For stony limits cannot hold love out,

And what can love do that dares love attempt;

Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me." Alice said in a breathy voice to Kayla. Kayla wrinkled her nose but grinned.

"What drugs have thy taken fair Montague that thou hast the power to fly? Meth or coke?" she asked and the three of them giggled.

"T'was the Bull of Red that hath such a spell upon me cast." Alice said, "But I am thankful for the wings Red Bull hath provided me."

Kayla laughed, "How is it possible that the only one of us who can't consume sugar is on the sugar high?" She mused the other two looked at her warily. Kayla caught their looks and rolled her eyes.

"You honestly expect me to think that Alice has some weird blood disease that makes her cold and slightly shimmery." She said sceptically, "Just cause the hair's blonde doesn't mean I'm an idiot." She grinned at the two of them and they shrugged at each other.

"You're just infuriatingly calm about it." Alice said smiling. She got up and twirled to the kitchen putting the stove one.

"It would be more fun if you had mini panic attack or something." Leah agreed.

"Sorry to disappoint you, I'll try harder to be more concerned next time." Kayla joked as she went to help Alice in the kitchen. Leah smiled and looked at the clock. Embry should be home soon, she thought excitedly. The veggie soup was on the go and was almost done.

"It must be love." Alice stage whispered. Leah rolled her eyes at her.

"Must be, checking the clock and then lighting up like a fire cracker when she realises he's coming home." Kayla replied ruffling Leah's hair. Leah let out a half hearted growl but she just laughed and pulled a face.

"Hey Leah, you in?" It was Seth Leah realised in disappointment. She watched Kayla's face turn mischievous.

"Sorry buddy boy, we ate her." Kayla called.

"Who is that?"

"Your worst nightmare." Kayla intoned solemnly.

"What the blinking hell?" Seth said as he walked into the kitchen and saw Kayla standing all alone. Alice had bundled Leah into the pantry.

"Hello fur face." Kayla grinned. Seth paled.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed

"Well somebody had to be the maid of honour and Leah deemed me suitable so here I am. How's my brother from another mother doing?" Leah had to bite back a giggle at Seth's face.

"Did you scare Embry away yet?" Seth asked sitting down on the counter.

"I think so, but he's pretty persistent so he'll probably come back and blaze in here to rescue your sister from me so don't worry too much." Kayla said cheerfully.

"You haven't changed one bit." Seth laughed looking her up and down. She raised an eyebrow at him and did the same.

"Charming as ever," she said, "Though I can't say the same for you, when did you double in size and muscles?"

"Same time Leah changed." Seth said.

"It suits you." She said approvingly, "But if I hear of any broken hearts I'll be the first to beat the living daylights out of you."

"So where is my sister? We need to talk." He said looking around. Leah frowned. Something must be wrong that Seth had come to see her and not gone to Jacob first.

"What's wrong Boo?" Kayla asked as she opened the pantry door. Seth looked apprehensively at Kayla and she tilted her head, "Wolf stuff?"

Seth nodded and Kayla danced out the door picking up Alice's car keys as she went.

"I'm gonna sit and run your battery down." She said calmly.

Seth relaxed slightly once she was gone, "Jake's been having dreams about her plants." Seth said looking Leah dead in the eye. Leah felt her heart stop she looked at Alice and saw her frozen into place.

"Impossible." Alice whispered.

"Apparently not, he even said he used to get them a while ago but then they stopped." Seth said grimly.

"But he shouldn't be able to." Leah said puzzled, "He's never seen them, never seen her. How could this be happening?" Leah looked at Alice saw that she too looked concerned.

"What does it mean for Jake?" Leah asked.

"It can mean a variety of things. That they are going to have a confrontation, that there is unrest between them or that subconsciously Jacob is calling to her. It might be that they are going to have a confrontation but it can't be unrest because they don't know each other but the Fyre..."Alice looked at Leah pensively. "Kayla has an inner spark that allows her to be a Fyra. Now each spark is different as per the Fyra or Fyrus." Seth looked at her blankly.

"A Fyra is a girl and Fyrus is a boy." She said exasperated, "But that's irrelevant. They're stronger than wolves and faster too. They are the only thing a vampire truly fears. In the old times they used to live with you shape shifters and when there was a threat you would work together. Their ability to conjure and tame fire is the most frightening thing, it's the only way we can be destroyed so it's effective to work with them. Then there was fallout between the Alpha and the leader of the Fyre. The wolves forced them to leave but there was one family that gave the wolves a gift to call on the Fyre whenever they needed help. It was supposed to be able to sense trouble beforehand and summon them to come help."

"Did Jacob say when he used to have the dreams?" Leah asked Seth.

He shook his head, "He just said he used to get them but then they stopped. What you thinking?" He asked.

"If Jacob was having those dreams just after Bella got married, or even before that... he would have been asking for help when the Volturi came."

"Which would explain why they then stopped after they left." Seth said understanding.

"But what I want to know," Alice said grimly, "Is why they're back."

The front door opened and they all tensed.

"Lee angel?" Embry called.

Leah grinned and launched herself into her husband-to-be's arms. He chuckled as he kissed gently.

"How are you?" He murmured.

"Good." She said smiling at him. Seth cleared his throat.

"Embry, we may have a problem." He said.

"Why what's happened?" Embry asked. Leah and Alice shared a look. Did they bring him in on this? Leah nodded slightly and Alice brought Embry up to speed on what Kayla was.

"So basically what you're saying is that either they're going to fight with each other or there's going to be something big and we're going to need her help?" Embry asked.

"Yeah." Alice said.

"Then just a quick question, why the hell aren't we including her in this talk? Surely she should know about this." He asked confusedly. Leah hesitated.

"She hates being what she is. She won't accept it and would probably leave if she knew." Leah said.

"And if there is something coming we want her here." Alice said.

"So can I come back in or what?" Kayla called, "Lover boy's back and I'm hungry." Alice laughed and opened the door.

"Come in Stomach." She teased, "We'll get you fed soon don't worry."

They sat down and Alice kept them entertained with stories while they ate. Seth went to his room soon after while Alice and Kayla left shortly after him with Alice grinning at Leah and Kayla wiggling her eyebrows at Embry.

"How the heck do you manage to get anything serious done with those two around?" He asked as they settled on the couch.

Leah giggled, "We get by, Kayla is usually the one who brings us into shape but she's been a lot more relaxed this time." Leah let out a soft sigh. Her friend had been very different the last time Leah saw her.

"What's wrong Angel?" Embry asked. Leah shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Kayla. Something's happened to her. She asked if she could come and stay before I could ask her to be my maid of honour and Alice says she's bought a small flat here and brought all her stuff. I think something must have happened at home but whenever we try to talk to her she clams up and won't talk. I'm scared she's been hurt." Leah said. Embry pulled her closer and kissed her softly. She relaxed into him.

"Don't worry, we'll figure out what's happening. She'll be fine and if she isn't fine now she's got you, Alice, Seth and now me, and we'll help her get through this."

"Has anyone ever told you how amazing you are?" Leah said looking at her fiancé. He smiled down at her.

"You have, on several occasions," He said, "I just hope that our wedding happens before anything falls apart otherwise I'm going to be highly unimpressed." He joked. Leah laughed and the rest of their night was spent snuggled up to each other and talking about their plans for the future.

**A/N:... Love it? Hate it? All criticisms welcomed, just let me know how to fix something if it's broken. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

The wood burns.

A/N: Thank you to Karoolis for reviewing! Hope your exams are going well my friend. And a huge thank you to all of you who added me to their story alerts. Cyber hugs to all of you:D I'm really sorry if the chapters are taking long but I've started exams and so I kinda have to studying but I am trying my best to make time for this. Read, enjoy, review... ^ ^

Disclaimer: *sigh* No Twilight does not belong to me, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer... but Kayla does belong to my imagination :D And the song used in here is Just One Kiss by Alannah Myles and surprisingly doesn't belong to me either... *sniff sniff*

Enjoy!

Kayla scowled as Alice dragged her through the Cullen's house. She was not having a good day today. She had been stifling her Fyra side all week and it was now bubbling just beneath the surface.

"Alice," she growled, "today is not the best day to do this to me." Alice just rolled her eyes at the cranky girl.

"If you don't let me fit you now the dress won't be ready for the wedding which would make Leah very upset and we can't have that can we?" Alice said pouting. Kayla gave her a look.

"Have sex and travel pixie." She muttered darkly. Alice yanked her into her design room and began flitting between measuring Kayla and writing up all the measurements. Kayla felt exhausted. She needed to burn something. The fire in her was itching to be set free. She was in a new territory and her Fyre felt a need to mark her space and give something for her inner being to identify with. She needed to feel like she belonged here as a whole. All she needed was to light one little fire... Kayla shook her head. No, she thought. She couldn't leave a mark here with the werewolves. She wouldn't allow herself to let go again, it was too scary having her usually tightly controlled emotions running rampant. She shivered as she remembered the freedom and exhilaration of having her emotions coursing through her body in abandon as she lost herself in the flames of her Fyre. She shut her eyes tightly and squeezed at her temples trying to shut off the emotions that came with it.

"Kayla, what's wrong?" Alice asked as she rubbed Kayla's back.

"I don't like remembering." Kayla whispered knowing that Alice would understand the sudden change in her. The petite vampire let out a soft sigh and held her friend close.

"Have you been having dreams again?" Alice asked quietly.

"Yes, I don't like them Ali. I can't shut off the feelings and they're too overwhelming." Kayla said quietly as she regained more control over her emotions, clamping down on the addictive feelings coursing through her body. Emotions are bad, Kayla scolded herself, they hurt and destroy.

"When was the last time you let it all go?" Alice asked.

"The last time I let go completely was when you found me so that must be four years ago. But I slipped up two years ago. Everything got too much. It felt like I was in the wrong place and so I started a fire. I let it pour out of my hands. It felt so good, and it felt like home, the warmth the smell. It smelt like cherry wood burning. I couldn't stop there so I just let it grow and then I was dancing in the fire and it felt so good. I felt alive again." Kayla broke off shuddering at the emotions that were trying to force themselves out.

"Let it happen," Alice whispered, "you need to feel Kay. You can't force yourself into emptiness. You need to feel your emotions, it'll be ok."

"I can't Ali, I'll destroy something if I do that. My Fyre reacts to my emotions and you know I feel too deeply for that to ever be safe. I would kill people." Kayla looked at Alice with haunted eyes and it scared her to see her friend so... empty.

"You're going to drive yourself crazy if you keep this up." Alice said.

"I'd rather go insane than get anybody hurt." Kayla said softly. Alice shook her head at that. Kayla was stubborn to a fault and would never do anything to hurt anyone. Kayla stood up shakily.

"I should go," she said lamely, "I need to buy groceries, I haven't got anything yet."

"If I was with you when you started a fire would you feel more comfortable?" Alice asked. Kayla shook her head furiously.

"No, I could burn you and that would kill you," Her expression softened, "But thank you for the offer. If it gets worse maybe I'll ask Leah or Seth to make sure I don't lose it completely." She offered with a small smile. Alice pulled her into a hug that would crush a human but Kayla's Fyra bones held strong.

"Please look after yourself." Alice said seriously.

"I will." Kayla promised.

Kayla walked aimlessly around the store grabbing the basics to stock her new kitchen. She felt listless and empty. She wished she could let herself feel but the fear of what might ensue scared her too deeply to ponder it for more than a moment. If she were to lose control for even one second while her emotions were running she could decimate this entire town. She saw a man in a wheel chair trying to reach for the baked beans and automatically reached out to help him.

"How many do you need sir?" she asked politely as she brought one down.

"Just two please." He said quietly. She nodded and added another to his basket while adding two to her own.

"Thank you." He said and she turned to smile at him, his eyes narrowed when he saw her face and she paled as she realised what his tanned skin and jet black hair met.

"What are you doing here?" he asked harshly. She flinched at his change of tone. She judged him to be an elder from the lines on his face.

"I'm in need of a place to stay," she said calmly, "this land called to me and I thought that seeing as the packs feud with the vampires was over that maybe the same would apply to me. I did not mean to encroach on the Packs space Elder." She said politely. His glare lessened but he still looked suspicious.

"I also came to be Leah's maid of honour." She said softly. He looked surprised.

"You and Leah are good friends?" He asked.

"Yes sir and Alice too."

He nodded, "Well then I apologise for my hostile behaviour. New people and old beings don't generally mean peace around here." He said wryly.

Kayla had to smile at that, "I'm sure not. It has been a long time since my kind has been here is it not?" She asked curiously.

"Haven't you been told by your elders yet?" He asked her.

She blushed, "I am considered to be an outcast among my people." She admitted softly, "I am said to be too weak and human to rule effectively and so I was excluded before I could learn about my people."

He looked at her for a long time, "You speak like someone who has lived for a long time. How old are you?" He had picked up his basket and continued round the store.

She sighed and followed him, "I'm only seventeen, my mother always teased me saying I was seventeen going on seventy." She packed more things into her basket aware that the werewolf elder was taking note of everything she did.

"I'm surprised your people let you go since you are so young." He said, "Though you do seem to be more aware and in control than the stories claim young ones to be."

She scowled, "The stories aren't wrong. But in this environment it is impossible not to keep control. Just one little slip and it could lead to disaster. I may not be welcomed by my people but I will not give them the satisfaction of losing control and destroying." She said bitterly.

"Where are you staying while you're here?"

"In a small cottage near the Cullen's, I needed somewhere near the woods." She replied.

"Forgive me if I seem a little nosy, but I'm not sure of what the others would say to having you here. I know Sue doesn't mind since she's been talking of you all week, you are Kayla?" She nodded, "I don't think you staying will be a problem. I'll make sure you are left alone too if that's what you would like."

She smiled gratefully, "It would be nice." She admitted.

"It makes things easier to control I presume?" He asked.

"Yes, would it also be too much to ask if you could keep it from the Pack. I don't feel like dealing with a bunch of curious guys hanging around."

"I'll talk to Sue and we'll clear it with the rest."

"Thank you sir." She said politely.

He smiled at her kindly, "Call me Billy." They paid and she helped him pack his groceries into his car and then once he had gotten himself in she put his wheelchair in for him.

"Thank you very much Kayla. It was lovely to meet you, I'm glad you decided to return here."

"Pleasure and I'm also glad." she said. She felt a bit lighter as she walked home and as she walked into the kitchen she decided it was time to relax slightly. She turned her IPod on and began to dance around her tiny kitchen as she unpacked. Her phone started to ring and she answered

"Speak up you're through,"

"Kay can I come over with Lee and some of the Pack? Mom just threw us out the house." Seth said disgruntled.

"Sure, but then you need to bring some food cause I don't have enough for you starving beasts from hell." She teased. She decided that they'd need something to much on so she got to mixing up some muffins. Alice arrived first.

"Let's have a party," she said suddenly. Kayla looked at her sceptically.

"What with just the two of us?" She asked.

"Yip, come on it'll be fun. We used to do it all the time." Alice said skimming through her iPod.

"No way!" she squealed.

"What?"

"You have Alannah Myles." Alice said, "I love her songs, that's it it's official we are partying." Kayla laughed as Alice started dancing to the opening beat of 'Just One Kiss'.

"Don't make me dance alone." Alice said pouting.

Kayla laughed again and started dancing as she finished putting the muffins in the oven.

**I've heard there's always one that's got to get away****  
****Let him go even though it's not that easy**

Alice grabbed her hand and spun her round, she let out a squeal as the room spun. She shook Alice off and stood on the chair and began to sing along.**  
****I never listen to what the people say****  
****I lose control****  
****I let desire lead me**

Alice laughed and began to sing along with her.**  
****My conscience aches, but it's gonna lose the fight****  
****I don't care, I'd give it all away tonight**

Kayla jumped off the chair and Alice caught her and spun her round. They giggled and Kayla let the room spin around her once again. Alice knew that it was the closest thing Kayla came to feeling free.  
**For just one kiss****  
****For just one kiss****  
****For just one kiss****  
****For just one****  
**Leah walked through the door and shook her head at her friends madness. Alice stuck out her tongue at Leah and put Kayla down. She continued spinning and laughing.

**Of these fantasies I've kept inside till now****  
****Lead me on**

Kayla caught sight of Leah and gave her a grin she fluttered her eyelashes and gave Leah a mock smirk.**  
****I will follow gladly****  
****Please don't be mad at me because I let it show****  
****Is it so wrong to want you so badly**

She danced around Leah grabbing her hands and twirling her before leading her into a dip and then dancing round back to Alice.  
**You got the power that I know I can't resist****  
****My heart is pounding and I'm bound to take the risk**

"What the fuck?" Alice turned the speakers down and the three friends turned to look at a stunned looking group of werewolves. Kayla raised her eyebrows at Seth.

"How bloody big is the Pack if this is just 'some' of them?" She asked suspiciously.

"Sorry Kay," He said shrugging, "I didn't think were that many of us." He said innocently.

"I'm so sure, well looks like you're doing dishes tonight." She said cheerfully.

"But Kayla," Seth whined.

"But nothing Sethypoo." She said sweetly. He scowled at her.

"You're the worst sister from another mister ever." He said ruffling her hair. She swatted his hands away lightly.

"Piss off bro," She said as she went to check on the muffins.

"Who the hell are you anyways?" Someone called out. Kayla turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Me?" She asked innocently, "I'm-"

"Your worst nightmare." Seth muttered. She scowled at him and stuck her tongue out.

"That's my line reserved for you silly," She tsked, "I'm Kayla." She said smiling at the rest of the guys. Embry rolled his eyes at her.

"The Devil Incarnate is more likely." He muttered.

"You're just jealous that I can make Leah scream louder than you can." She grinned.

"You what!" Paul said incredulously.

She shrugged and smiled evilly, "I put a spider in her shower." Seth and Alice laughed at the looks on his pack brothers faces. They couldn't seem to make head or tail of Kayla. Leah scowled at Kayla but couldn't help but grin when she waggled her eyebrows at Leah.

"You're so full of shit." She said to Kayla.

"But you love me oh so dearly." Kayla said as she bowed. Leah rolled her eyes.

"You guys might want to shut your mouths," She suggested sweetly, "Flies might decide to venture in if you keep gawking." She went into the kitchen and pulled out the muffins. She put them on a plate while the pack and Alice shuffled into the living room. Seth came through to help her when his phone started to ring.

"Hey this is Seth," He said as Kayla handed him a plate. Seth dropped it and swore. Alice came through and tapped on Seth's arm as he put his phone away ad started to pick up the muffins. Thank goodness I gave him the plastic plate, thought Kayla. Alice and Seth were giving each other strange looks.

"Kay, Seth forgot to pack cups, do you feel like coming with me to get some?" Alice asked casually. She raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"What's going on Alice?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Seth said too quickly.

"Alice," Kayla said warningly.

"It's nothing to worry about Kay, we really just need cups." Alice said her smile was looking strained and Kayla was even more suspicious now.

"Well there are cups in the cupboard." She said and got out enough for the small gathering in her living room. Just then her front door opened. She frowned and took a deep breath to see who it was. The scent that hit her was surreal. She paled and looked at Alice.

"No," she said horrified. The scent smelt like her dreams which meant she had been summoned here and that whoever was at her door was the one who had summoned her.

A/N: Da da dumm! Sorry but I couldn't resist please don't get cross, but I do promise in return for such a long chapter that ends as a cliff hanger I will get the next chapter up ASAP. Have wonderful days and lives :D Pretty please leave a review… my inbox is lonely and it helps the plot fairies visit me.


	4. Chapter 4

With A Soft Sweet Scent

A/N: I'm so sorry! I really really meant to put this up yesterday but then I stayed over at a friend's house so... but in an effort to apologise properly I have the next two chapters. So peace? :D I will make a proper effort to post more chapters during the week but I won't promise much because I write Science this week and Science and I have yet to find an understanding with each other. But Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Twilight still belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Jacob walked up the path to the small cottage and snapped his phone shut wondering who the place could belong to. Seth had sounded... surprised that he was coming and Jacob sighed. He didn't want to come, he hadn't felt like doing anything today but his dad had kicked him out the house saying her had things to do. He'd never been here before but had heard Alice talk about it. He saw the door was slightly open and smelt the scents of his pack mates, Alice and something else. Something sweet and delicate, his nostrils flared as he took in the new scent. It's tickled his throat and it reminded him of something. Curious, he opened the door and heard a girls low voice.

"No." She didn't sound happy and Jacob felt his temper flare a bit. He frowned and turned into a room following the voice and the scent. He walked into a kitchen and came face to face with a nervous looking Seth and an agitated Alice, where was the other girl? He breathed in deeply trying to place the scent. He wondered if she was ok.

"Who does this place belong to?" He asked Alice.

"A friend." She said shortly. Jacob could tell that the girl was the one who had left the scent but he was struggling to remember where he had smelt that scent before.

"Alice, where is she?" He asked. Alice looked at her friend and was shocked at the emptiness to them. Usually Jacob's eyes were expressive and filled with laughter but now they were flat and emotionless. It scared her to see him like this. She knew Kayla would be pissed at her for telling him but he looked so uncertain and so desperate that it didn't seem fair to hide the truth from him. He seemed to recognise the scent but not where he knew it from.

"She left," She said softly, "she didn't want to stay around with the pack being here."

"Or me?" Jacob asked, he'd managed to place the scent. It was the same one as his dreams, except it was intensified a hundred fold with such a range of tones. It seemed to be gentle and delicate smell of cinnamon but it held a powerful smell of fire behind it.

"She didn't want to see me did she?" Jacob asked. He watched Alice hesitate.

"She's just as unsure of this as you are," She said quietly, "She also wants to wait and hear what the Elders have to say before she sees you. She dreams of you too, and it frightens her that you are actually real."

"You know what's going on though, don't you?" he asked.

Alice nodded, "It was a long time ago when your tribes used to live in harmony. Her being here and her being called to here can only mean one that either the two of you are going to have a confrontation or that you are going to need her help."

"What is she?" Jacob asked curiously.

"When she wants to share with you she will." Alice said, "She isn't proud of what she is and like you she didn't have a choice in the matter." And with that she left and walked through the door, he heard the others talking in the room next door and he looked at Seth.

"Where did she go?" He asked again, he felt an urge to find this strange girl and ask her why she had invaded his dreams.

"I can' tell you that," Seth said, "She ordered me not to tell you and her commands trumps the Alpha command."

Jacob furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about that statement. She must be very powerful if her orders could supersede his. He decided to just forget about her. There were reasons for her not wanting to see him and to be honest he wasn't sure he would have the self-control to not turn it into a confrontation. Underlying the empty feeling was a bubbling rage. He didn't know how to make it stop but he was constantly angry and felt himself getting irritated at the smallest of things. He took a deep breath and followed the path that his Pixie friend had taken. As he walked into the lounge he heard Quil and Paul cracking up.

"So she made Leah scream louder than you?" Quil asked Embry. Jacob watched with interest as Embry flushed and Leah scowled.

"She put a spider in my shower," she said rolling her eyes, "I hardly think that counts."

"But the way she said it," Paul said laughing, "Man that was priceless. Where is she anyways?"

"She had to go," Seth said grabbing a muffin off the plate. Leah looked at Alice who nodded in Jacob's direction. He scowled at them. Honestly, could they at least try to be subtle about the whole thing?

"You ready for patrol?" Embry asked, as he got up from next to Leah.

"Yeah, let's go." Jacob muttered. They drove in Jake's Rabbit to the Clearwater's house before they phased.

"How are you doing?" Embry asked.

"Ok, I'm just finding it more and more difficult to keep my temper in check." Jacob admitted, "And Kayla's scent is the same as the one from my dream so that's driving me crazy as well." He growled. It was so frustrating. He wanted to know why she had come here. Why was she in his dreams and what could possibly happen that she would need to be here? Not having the answers was frustrating him. He could tell Embry was alarmed at the anger that was bubbling.

"Dude you need to run." Embry suggested, "Try and work out all that frustration." Jacob managed to give a wolf's shrug.

"But there's so much to do here, all the youngster need watching out for and making sure they learn to keep themselves in check."

"How are you supposed to do that when you can barely keep yourself in control?" Embry pointed out, "Seriously Jake, take a couple of days and run to Canada's border, sort out the issues and then come back. I remember the last time this happened and when you did let loose you ended up phasing." Embry said grimly. Jacob mentally scowled. He'd hoped his friend had forgotten that but evidently he hadn't. Jacob had used to get bouts of the empty feeling every now and then without any warning. It would last until he'd then release the underlying rage. The last few times had been bad. He'd phased the one time and then before that time he had broken his hands punching through a wall. He winced at the memory. Embry was right, he did need a break, besides he'd only get his results in about a month's time anyways so it wouldn't hurt to take a break.

"Will you let my dad know?" He asked Embry.

"Of course," Embry said, "just make sure you get yourself sorted."

Jacob nodded and started his run. He had a long way to go and a lot of anger to burn out. Embry watched as Jacob ran and when he couldn't hear his thoughts anymore Embry sighed. His friend was broken. Too many things had happened to Jake for him to ever be fixed again. Briefly he wondered if Kayla would maybe talk to him. She certainly had a knack for solving problems and had helped him break the news of him being a werewolf to his mom as well as his engagement to Leah even though his mom was slightly disapproving of her. He smiled at the thought of Leah. He couldn't wait for the wedding, Only three more weeks, he thought. He continued patrol before heading back to the house to break the news to Billy that his son was gone again.

A/N: Please feel free to feed the plot fairies :D


	5. Chapter 5

Smoky and Soulful

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Billy sighed as he hung up the phone. His son had gone again. Why did life have to treat him so poorly? He thought. When his wife had died, Billy had had to watch Jacob withdraw within himself. He'd taken him too many counsellors but they had all said the same damn thing. Jacob had cut himself off from his emotions to prevent himself from feeling any pain at the loss of his mother but he wasn't able to completely block out the rage. That was when Billy had realised Jake was going to be a wolf when he was older. Eventually he grew out of his phase and managed to mourn his mom properly and come to terms with her death. He seemed to be a healthy normal boy. Then Ms Swan came to Forks and Jacob's world had shifted its axis again. Billy scowled at the thought of Isabella Swan. She was a real piece of work but unfortunately his son hadn't been able to see that and had been led astray by her on several occasions. He remembered how she had chased his son away from him again this time instead of just hiding emotionally, Jacob had run away completely. Billy sighed; it had been the worst few weeks of his life. The constant worry and nagging feeling that something could go wrong had haunted him. He'd never been so pleased to see his son the day he came back. Jacob had come back, but he didn't come back the same, he had been more reserved and less open than before and it had worried Billy. The Renesmee had come along and finally Billy had thought there was some hope for him but sadly that too had come to a horrible end for Jacob. He looked outside the window and saw a pair of butterflies chasing each other through the grass. He sighed and then went to the kitchen table to sort through the mail. He paused when he got to an old manila envelope. Who could this be from? He thought, as he turned the envelope over. In neatly printed hand writing he saw his name. He frowned and opened it.

_To the leader of the La Push Pack,_

_The Councillors of the Fyre greet you and hope that you and your people are in good health. This letter has been sent on the behalf of the Royal family of the Fyre's. We are aware that for many years there has been no contact between our tribes but there is a matter of utmost importance that needs to be discussed. It has come to the council's attention that the daughter of the Royal Family, Kayla, has been summoned to your land. We would like to make it known that she is no longer welcome among us and has been in exile for the past few months. Her attitude is not one that we condone and she seems to share the same love for vampires as your tribe now seems to have acquired. Should she cause any damage we would like it to be known that we cannot be held accountable and therefore will not accept any of the blame. Should you find this unfair we would advise you not to make it known to us._

_Regards,_

_The Council of Fyre._

Billy scowled at the letter. Of what he had seen of Kayla he was sure that she was a good person and wouldn't cause any intentional damage. After hours of arguing and yelling at each other that was the only reason the Elders had decided to let her stay, that and Sue Clearwater had pulled out her trump card of all trump cards, "Harry was always saying that we should swallow our pride and allow peace." It had shown her attachment to the girl and she had explained to Billy that she had never seen someone with such sad eyes. Even with all the horrors she had seen at the hospital, Sue insisted that Kayla was hurt, as much as Jacob sh had added. Billy couldn't decide whether he was pleased or not at the decision. On one hand he didn't want to chase her away, it was fairly obvious that she had nowhere else to go to, but on the other hand she was the reason his son had left him again. Jacob wasn't sure if he could see her without starting a fight and Billy was relieved that he had decided to go. There wouldn't be anything of La Push or Forks left if they went at each other. They were quite similar, Billy reflected. Both were very unwilling to put anyone in danger of being hurt and both seemed to be detached from their emotions. Billy wondered what could've happened to the young girl that made her clamp down so effectively on her emotions and heritage. He had seen the bags under eyes and the tense way she carried herself. It wasn't easy for her to have such rigid control but she continued to do so anyways. There was a knock at his door and Billy went to open it. Outside his door stood Kayla, he watched her lean against the door frame as though it would provide her support to get through the day. He opened the door.

"What can I help you with Kayla?" He asked quietly.

She smiled tiredly at him, "I'm sorry to disturb you but I heard about your son." She said, "I just came to let you know that I'm going to get him to come home."

"I don't know if that would be wise." Billy said slowly, "Your presence unnerves him a bit."

"I realise that," she said sighing, "That's why I'm going to leave. Seth will go and fetch him I just came to say thank you. I really appreciate you asking if I could stay, but I can't chase the Alpha away. The pack needs him and so do you." She said softly, "I'm not going to ruin that. From what I hear, he's been pushed around enough. I don't want to be added to his list of wrong-doers."

"That is very kind of you, but where will you go? I am old but I have not become stupid, I know you don't have anywhere to go and I received a letter explaining your exile. Where are you to go if he comes home?" Billy could see she was straining to reign in her ability and that she needed to let go. He knew it was dangerous but he decided to push her.

"I'll make a plan. I don't have any family or responsibilities that tie me down to any one place. I can make a home somewhere else. It would be much more difficult for him to start a fresh and I am not going to ask him to leave his family behind."

"Where will you go?" Billy persisted. This young girl was so focused on making others happy, she would die before she realised that she deserved some happiness too, "Your friends are here and Leah's wedding is soon. Will you just leave her and Alice here? And what about Seth and Sue? They've become like family to you over the past few days and Sue would be unhappy to here that you've left."

"What about your son?" She said hotly, "He's been screwed around by so many before me and been hurt and damaged and now you are asking the one thing," Billy flinched at how she so casually referred to herself as a thing. She laughed without mirth.

"I'm not human, I don't feel human, and I don't act human. I am a thing Billy. And you are letting me keep your son away from home. He's damaged Billy! I can see it in his aura and smell it in his scent. He is broken and you are keeping him from being home. He needs to be here to be fixed. He needs his friends and his pack and he needs you to keep him together. Why are you being so stubborn?" Her skin was glowing and he could see the mark on her shoulder glow. The vine like tattoo that marked what she was burned and he could see the orange tinge around the black curling vines.

"Because you are just as broken and you have nowhere else to turn. How are you going to get fixed if you aren't allowed to be around those who can heal you?"

"I can't be fixed." She screamed at him and he saw her hands light up, "I have tried and Alice has worked with me for years. I am too broken. She won't tell me so but I can see that she can't do anymore for me. Jacob still has hope, he still wants to be fixed." He could see she was close to blowing and he was amused at her. She was so frightened to give in to her Fyra side yet she was the most controlled he had ever heard of one being especially under such tense circumstances.

"So you're just going to give up?" Billy said, "You're going to put your hands up and surrender to yourself. No wonder they said you couldn't rule." She let out a hiss and he saw her snap. Her hair crackled and he saw sparks running down her hair and then down from her shoulders to her feet. He should've been scared but he saw the calm look of control in her eyes and knew that she wouldn't hurt him. She walked out of his door and down the porch steps. He watch confused as she walked to the forest. When she got to the edge of the trees she turned to look at him.

"Tell Leah I'll meet her in Canada and that she needs to send out a warning." She said grimly, "And if yousay anything more I will incinerate your house. I was exiled because I wanted to restore our relations with werewolves and offer peace treaties with vampires. I wanted us to be able to intergrate into society and to be able to have a sense of normality. But normality wouldn't require a council or a Royal family and so I was exiled before my ideas could take route." Her eyes burned fiercely. And he could tell he'd pushed a very raw wound. He watched as she her body went up in flames. He'd heard that Fyre were like Phoenix's but he hadn't realised how much. He watched as her ashes swirled in the wind. His brow furrowed as he realised it was going in the opposite direction of the wind before it shot away. It suddenly dawned on him that that must be how she travelled. He remembered her request and went to the phone.

"Leah speaking," Leah answered.

"Hi Leah, its Billy I have some news."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like it?" she asked suspiciously.

"Kayla came round and I pushed her to her breaking point. She said to tell you to meet her at Canada's border and that you needed to send a warning out. Did she know Jake was at that border?"

"Shit," Leah said, "Seth, call Forest Patrol and tell them there's a fire. Canada's border and hurry." He heard her say in the background before she spoke to him again.

"No she didn't know he was there but I guess she'll find out soon enough."

"They won't kill each other will they?" Billy wondered.

"We'll have to wait and see. What were you thinking Billy?" Leah asked exasperated.

"She needed to let go. All that tension was going to make her snap soon anyways. At least she won't blame herself now." He pointed out.

Leah growled down the phone, "If that didn't make so much sense old man, I would kill you. I have to go now; I need to get to her before she really loses it."

"Leah don't," Billy said thoughtfully, "Let Jake handle it."

"Are you crazy?"

"It'll be his chance to fix something again." Billy said simply, "But ask Alice and she'll tell you the same thing, they're both broken and both need to fix things. They need each other."

Leah was silent before she hung up. Billy put the phone down and smiled. Kayla may be full of fire and pain but she had a good heart and she would be good for Jacob and Jacob would be good for her. He knew he was right and he knew that Leah wouldn't interfere if she thought it would help her friend. All that needed to happen now was for Kayla and Jake not to kill one another before they realised it themselves.


	6. Chapter 6

It Gently Burns Your Throat.

A/N: Ok so I just wrote the worst exam of my life! And so in an effort to regain some happiness after accounting I ditched studying and managed to get this out :D Thanks to Emily Rush and Karoolis for leaving the plot fairies nibbles, they loved them ;D Hope you guys enjoy this xx

Disclaimer: Twilight still belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Kayla's P. O. V.

Kayla could feel the fire screaming to get out of her as she formed her body again. Billy had gone too far. Why did he do that? He had known what he was doing and that confused Kayla. Why would her want her to lose her cool? She tried to clamp down on the fire but it was persistent.

"Calm down Kay," she muttered as her fingers started to spark. She tried to breathe in and out to calm it down but soon the flames were sparking in time with her breathing. She seethed; this was all Billy's fault. She felt her body tense as the fire threatened to spill over. She shouldn't let go like this... she could hurt someone, or it could destroy the forest. The fire thrummed through her blood and hovered just under her skin.

"Fuck it." She said, and started it off slowly letting it spill from one hand into the other. It fell like rain. She shivered as the warmth fell into her palms. She could hear the fire singing to her; well it was more a hum. Soft and deep and warm; she let herself sway with in time with the wind and let more of her fire pour out of her. She gasped as it spilled over and out of her cupped hands. It fell to the floor and she watched as a few twigs sparked. Frightened of burning the whole forest down and still aware enough to realise the consequences of her actions she took the fire in her hands and blew on it. She then poured the now cold fire in a blue ring around her. It would ensure that her flames would cause no damage out of the three metre circle. She felt her fire surge up again and she threw it in the air laughing as it came down in molten droplets. She tilted her head back and shook her hair out feeling the sparks fall like rain to the ground. The fire was shimmering over her skin and she felt her marks burn. She pulled her shirt up over her hip and looked down at the fiery vine tattooed on her hip. The black vines were hot to the touch and around them there was a red glow that stood out on her pale skin. She traced a path on the vine and felt a tiny ball of fire gather at the tip. She held it to her face on her forefinger and blew it gently, smiling as it floated like the petals of a dandelion. The fire spilled over once more and she felt another wave fall out over her body and onto the floor. She scooped up the liquid fire and rolled it between her hands making it turn more gas like. She giggled as she remembered how much fun this was. Playing with fire was addictive. She took the fire and twirled it around like a ribbon. She left it suspended in the air and began to decorate the space around her with the deep orange and black flames. She curved them to resemble the vines. The vines were the mark of what she was. They had appeared on her flesh and then a week later she had accidently set a book on fire. She had panicked and tried to hide it from her parents but they had soon found out. Her mom had then admitted that she had been taken in while she was human to be raised until she was ready to go back and live with her real family. She had gone to live with them but within a week had found herself banished from her own people. Her ideas were seen as too human to be useful. She scowled and another more powerful wave of fire fell through her fingers. She threw it up into the air and flicked her fingers making them spark like miniature fireworks. Kayla smiled as she watched it. The fire calmed and soothed her. It snaked its way around her arms and wrapped its way around her body. Kayla smiled and swayed with the fire listening to the way it crackled and breathing in its heady scent.

Jacobs P. O. V.

Jacob was starting to get frustrated with himself. He'd managed to get really close to the border but still couldn't seem to shake his anger. He growled and watched as two squirrels scampered away. Why couldn't he shake this anger? Why was he so angry? He pushed harder and tried to kill the feeling. He wished he could make this stop. These random outbursts of feeling unemotional were killing him. Every time it got worse and worse but that was usually because what set them off made him want to retreat further and further within himself. He hated feeling fragile but after every let down and disappointment it was hard not to feel like there was nothing out there for him to feel. It didn't help that everybody else seemed to have gotten their happy endings while he was left to be miserable. He sighed and kept running. He'd reached a less dense part of the forest when he saw her. There was a pale blue ring of fire around her but within it she was dancing and letting off sparklers. He looked closer and realised that she wasn't lighting the sparklers she was creating the sparks from her fingers. What the hell, he thought as he stopped running and started sniffing the air. It was her; the girl from the cottage and the scent from his dreams. He looked at her and was surprised at what he saw. He was expecting someone more... exotic looking from the scent. Instead he was faced with a slim athletically built girl. She had long blonde hair that currently had drops of molten gold dropping from it. They travelled down her torso, rolling down her hips and then her toned legs. She was gorgeous, Jacob thought as he perused her at a distance. He could see a vine tattoo on her shoulder and it reminded him of the vines on his dreams. He looked around her at the show she was creating. The array of flames and colours was mesmerising and he saw an exact replica of the smoky vines with orbs attached to them from his dreams. He felt himself relaxing as the air was lit up by the girl's hand snaking patterns into the sky. He watched as the blonde girl lost herself in the flames and moved in synch with the crackle and hiss of the twigs and air around her. He phased back and pulled on his shorts, quietly moving closer to get a better view of the fire. He was really close when he carelessly stepped on a twig. The snap resounded across the forest and her eyes snapped open and she whirled to look at him. They eyed each other and Jacob felt embarrassed that he had been watching her.

"Sorry," he said softly, "I didn't mean to scare you." She looked at him warily.

"Who are you?" She asked. He watched as her nostrils flared and he chuckled.

"Can't you tell?" He asked, "I'm Jacob."

Her eyes narrowed as his scent registered and he saw mistrust and fear creep into her eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said, "And I'm not going to start a fight either."

"What are you doing here?" She asked she was standing tensed and ready to run.

"I came to get away from everything." He said, moving slowly so that he wasn't standing on a slope. She tensed more and he put his hands in the air, "Chill darling, I just want to get on even ground so that I'm level with you." She nodded then let a small smile creep across her face. She looked cute when she did that, Jacob thought as he gave her a smile of his own.

"It would take a lot more to get a shorty like me on even ground with you." She said. He laughed quietly. "What I really meant was why are you here watching me?" She said still not relaxing her stance.

"It was fascinating." He said simply, "I've never seen it before and it's really pretty to watch. And it's calming." He admitted, "Plus fire shouldn't be able to be liquid like it is over there with you." He said.

She laughed, "Would you like to feel it?" She asked.

"Won't it burn me? He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not inside the circle, it's cold fire." He looked at her blankly, "It means that any fire released within its circle won't be able to do any damage. It'll feel warm but it won't burn you." She explained.

"So I have to come into the circle?" he asked warily. He may have wanted there to be trust but this was asking too much. He watched the flickering flames suspiciously. He may have been able to heal but that didn't mean he wanted to test out how much his body could handle.

"I won't hurt you." She said softly.

"How do I know that?" He countered.

"If I wanted to I could have killed you by now." She said bluntly and threw a small ball of fire next to prove her point. Jacob didn't take his eyes off hers as he stepped into the ring. She held out her hand and he took it. It was tiny in his and he felt the fire running in her veins. It was hot he felt her pulse thrumming, the heat between their hands was unlike anything he'd ever felt. It was like there was a dying star between them; white hot and beautiful. He heard her sigh and he watched as her eyes closed before she shook herself. She bent down and scooped up some of the liquid fire in her hands before taking their joined hands and turning his palm up. He looked at her nervously and she gave him a reassuring smile before she let the golden droplet fall into his hand. It was hot like she said, but nothing in comparison to how holding her hand felt. He rolled it round his hand experimentally it rolled like water but it felt like it stuck to his skin like honey. She laughed at his puzzled expression.

"It sticks so that I can get a good grip on it when I want to change it." She said and she scooped some more before rolling it in her hands and glowing on it. He watched in amazement as it turned into a flame on her hand. She rested it in one hand and caught his in her other hand. She brought it to the flame and he wiggled his fingers in it. It didn't burn at all.

"Why is this so much less warm than the liquid?" He asked.

"The liquid is more like lava, so it's a lot hotter than a normal flame but if you feel the fire ring around us you'll feel it's icy." She said smiling. He reached out to the blue flames around him and true to her word they were cold.

"That's what makes the fire less dangerous. You can always tell if it's safe or not by the colour of the flame." She explained.

"Is it tiring?" He asked.

She shrugged, "It's kind of like when you phase, it depends on how much I do as to how tired I get but also if I haven't done it in a long time I have less stamina. It's tiring if I'm not used to it and I haven't done this in a while." She admitted and he watched as she called the fire around her and as it flowed back into her through her fingertips and crackled through her hair. The last to go was the blue ring and Jacob couldn't help but run his hand through her hair as the blue sparks travelled through her. He was caught off balance by the wave of scent that hit him. Cinnamon and smoke filled his nostrils and gently burnt his throat. She tensed under his hands and he realised how strange it must have seemed.

"Do you all have such a strong scent?" He asked.

"No, I'll smell more potent since I'm in exile." She said.

"Why does that affect your scent?" He asked.

"It makes us easier to smell out and destroy." She said shortly. She didn't meet his eyes as she said this and he briefly wondered if she was lying.

"I suppose I should tell you now that you need to go home." She said before he could ask her more questions.

"I don't know." He said hesitantly, "I feel fine now but I don't know." He didn't feel like going back. There was nothing there for him.

"You should go back," she said gently, "at least back home you have people who want to help you and I know Embry told you to run but maybe what you need is to face things."

"I know," Jacob said sighing, "I just don't want to go back right now."

"Why?" She asked, "It's not like you have to avoid me anymore." She joked and he smiled.

"It's just frustrating having to see everyone so happy and with everything they need right there for them it makes me feel sick and..."

"Unfinished." The girl finished. Jacob nodded. She looked at him for a while before she spoke.

"Tell you what; Alice left a car near here for me just in case I needed it. How about you and I drive back to La Push? That way you get time before we get back to collect yourself and I get to ask you a million questions. How does that sound?" He looked at her in disbelief.

"You don't know anything about me yet you're willing to travel for a couple of days with me?" Jacob asked sceptically.

"I know your name and I know your friends and your dad. I'm willing to do something crazy. Are you?" She asked him sticking out her hand. He looked at her hand weighing up the options. It would be nice to spend time with someone different. And she didn't seem to be too perturbed by his wolfness.

"Let's get going Sparky," He said taking her hand. She beamed at him and started walking to the edge of the forest. Her hand was cooling down, or maybe he was just getting used to her? Jacob wasn't sure but he liked the feeling of the fire running beneath her skin. He smiled and for the first time in a long time he felt light again.

A/N: And? Let me know what you guys think xx Hope you guys enjoyed it :D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey everyone, updates may even fewer and far between now days since my laptop decided to have a hissy fit with me. She has done what every girl does once in a while and has dug in her heels and told me to sod off cause she doesn't feel like playing nice. So I have decided to respect her wishes and am busy trying to fight with my dad's laptop since his internet is fussy and doesn't like dealing with fanfiction. But this will be posted even if it kills me! Hope this was worth the effort:D xx

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. *gasp* you would never have guessed (-_-)

And Mingles With Your Breath 

Kayla wondered what on earth had come over her. For starters her fire had seemed more under control and then she hadn't incinerated the wolf on sight like she had wanted to when he scared her. She shook her head at his stupidity. Never sneak up on a Fyra, she'll burn your ass. She thought absently as she led him through the forest to where Alice had left the car. She had seen his shock when she'd offered to let him feel her fire but he wasn't nearly as surprised as she was. Ordinarily she would have taken it all in and run but something about him... she shook herself. His scent was overwhelming to her and it had taken all her self control not to lean in and breathe it in when he stepped into her circle. He was wary of her and she could understand that. The darkness in his aura showed he'd been through a lot of pain and rejection. Kayla felt her skin cooling down and felt a tug of concern but pushed it to the back of her mind. She looked at Jacob and caught him staring at her as though he were trying to figure her out. He blushed when she caught his eye but she smiled. He was really cute when he was flustered. They emerged out of the forest and Kayla kept walking to the edge of a town. There was a rundown warehouse on the outskirts where Alice had left a car for her.

"Why did Alice leave you a car?" Jacob asked her.

"It was just in case I got stuck here after a burning. It takes up energy and so I can't always get back to where I need to as quickly as I got here. Alice knows I come here to blow off steam so she wanted me to be prepared."She said.

He nodded and they walked in. Kayla dug the keys out of a pot-plant and looked up at him.

"You want to drive?" She asked.

"You can, I'm still a little edgy." Jacob said and he got in the passenger side. Kayla shrugged and got in. The truck came to life and Kayla let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure if was still going to work after being left up here for months without being run.

"Right," she said as she pulled on to the high way, "We've got a long way to go and a wide variety of music. You may be the DJ as long as you promise not to play anything to morbidly depressing." She said smiling as she leant over and opened the cubby. Jacob peered in and started rifling through the CD's.

"Quite an...interesting selection." He said as he turned a CD over. Kayla glanced at the title and saw that it was the whale symphony one that Alice adored.

"They belong to Alice." She said grinning.

"That's your excuse and you're sticking to it?" Jacob asked teasingly.

"You bet." She said.

"How old are you?" He asked curiously.

"Seventeen, my birthdays in a couple of months though." She said, "And you?" she eyed him, "You look about twenty but Lee said you were writing exams."

He chuckled, "You were right. I am twenty; I missed about two years of school so I needed to catch up so I can go to college."

"Makes sense, what you going to study?"

"I want to study mechanical engineering but I'm not sure. I think I might just do a business course then start a car shop." Jacob said shrugging, "How about you where are you at school?"

Kayla was quiet before she answered.

"I'm not going to school at the moment." She said quietly, "It's too difficult to keep in control with all those people around me. When I first changed I tried to go. I nearly burnt the school down. I haven't tried to go back since."

"Embry said you were smart though." Jacob said confused.

"I like to read so I learn through that, Alice also stayed with me during her holidays the one year and she taught me then. I've done all my exams already so I could try and apply for college but I don't know if I'd manage or even what I would do." Kayla said sighing.

"You've got to have some idea of what you want to do?" Jacob said, "There's so much out there."

"That's half the problem. I can't decide. I'd love to teach history, but then I'd also really really like to be an owner of a cocktail bar. One where they dress smart and throw bottles and stuff something classy and sophisticated with lots of glass and soft lights."

"That would be cool." Jacob admitted, "But if you don't know what you're going to do now what are you busy doing since you haven't got school?"

"I've been travelling, doing waitressing here and there seeing new places and meeting people. It's been fun." Kayla said. The real reason she had been all over was that she had felt restless. When she had met Alice she had said that it was her spark that caused it. She was looking for her mate and she was beginning to have a sneaky suspicion that Jacob might just be him.

"I wish I could travel." Jacob said wistfully, "To go all over the world. Not having to worry about money but just one day packing up everything and going somewhere new and seeing different things. A different place every week to just live and be somewhere else."

"Having freedom," Kayla said softly, "I understand that."

"But you have been doing that." Jacob said puzzled. Kayla hid a sad smile. She needed to find her mate before she turned eighteen otherwise her parents would find one for her. There was no freedom in searching for a person who was literally one in about six billion.

"You've been looking for something." Jacob said suddenly.

Kayla looked at him startled, "Yes." She said hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"More like who." She said.

"Do you know where they might be?" He asked curiously.

"Not really." Kayla said slowly, she didn't even know what they looked like.

"What's their name?"

"I don't know." She said helplessly, "I'm looking for my mate." Jacob gave her a long look.

"How do you know they're out there?" he asked.

"Every Fyra, that's what I am, has an inner spark. It starts to call for its mate when we turn seventeen. We then have a year to find our own mates before our parents choose for us. If I don't find my mate before I turn eighteen I won't ever have one because it isn't likely that my parents are going to choose a partner to live in exile with me." She said scowling.

"So you have to search through every city every country to find them? That's impossible to do." Jacob said incredulously.

"It's a little easier than that," Kayla admitted, "Very few people can withstand a fight with a Fyra so we're only attracted to those who can defend themselves against us. That eliminates all humans, and then vampires are really quite easy for us to destroy so I really only have to search through all the shape shifter packs and through all of my people. It's been difficult to go through my people since I'm meant to be in exile but I've travelled through all the towns and cities and I didn't feel anything so he wasn't there."

"So you came to La Push?"

"Yeah, well actually I came to see Alice and Lee but then she told me it was her wedding so then I decided to come and stay for a while. I knew that Alice was a vampire and I had suspicions that Lee wasn't entirely human either. So when I got here and I realised that she was a shifter I was a bit anxious since there's been a little tension between our tribes but Lee was cool with it so we just ignored it. I must admit it's a lot more difficult keeping myself in check in La Push than anywhere else that I've been."

"So what are you going to do about finding your mate?"

She smiled at him, "Do you believe in destiny?" Jacob raised his eyebrows at her.

"No." He said scowling, "And if there is I must have pissed her off quite badly to get all this shit." He said bitterly.

"You could look at it like that," Kayla said thoughtfully, "Or you could see it like this. Everything happens for a reason. In the greater scheme of things you will be ok. It doesn't feel like it now but it will be ok later in life. One day something miraculous is going to happen and everything will be alright." She smiled wistfully, "That's how I get by day to day." She said to Jacob, "I pretend that one day everything will be perfect. I'll be able to keep my fire and temper in check. I won't hurt the people I love and I won't let my views blind me to others point of views." She laughed ruefully, "It's naive but it makes the days easier to live. One day I will be happy and be loved for who and what I am and they won't be scared of me." She said softly. She looked and Jacob and saw he was gawking at her. She flushed and felt embarrassed.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"Don't be," He said softly, "it sounds good. It sounds happy like life should be. I'd have somebody that loves me. Like move mountains type love that doesn't change, doesn't waver and I don't want them to be afraid of me either. I'd want someone that understands why I get like I do, and not hate me or get scared of me when I get like that and have so much anger." He said. Kayla watched him as he spoke. He was staring out the window watching the trees flash by.

"You'll find someone." She said quietly and he laughed blackly.

"Haven't you heard my story?" He asked bitterly.

Kayla could tell he was getting angry but she was curious. Alice and Leah had mentioned snippets of the story but Kayla had brushed off the gossip. She didn't trust anything unless she'd heard it from the person it involved.

"No," she said watching the road, "I haven't. Besides I probably wouldn't believe it unless I heard it from you." She saw Jacob give her a look.

"I don't trust anything unless the person involved is the one telling me." She explained, "Look at what you guys did with Leah, you took her emotions at face value and listened to other people rather than actually asking her." She saw him nod his head.

"I've had both girls I love run away with vampires." He said quietly. Kayla turned to stare at him.

"What?" She asked stunned.

"Yes, the first was human and she got involved with one of the other Cullen's, Edward." Jacob spat, "And she was turned into a vampire after she gave birth to their child. Their daughter was my imprint," Kayla heard pain colour his voice and watched his aura burn black with pain. He'd found it just as repulsive as the others.

"It was sick and twisted." He said through gritted teeth, "But then she left me too. She broke the imprint and high tailed it to the Amazon with another half vampire." Kayla was horrified.

"Didn't it hurt?" She asked. To have your imprint broken was supposed to be like having a part of your soul ripped away.

"Yeah, still does a bit." He admitted. Kayla looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She choked out, "That must be... I can't even imagine."

"It doesn't hurt too badly. They'd been seeing each other for a while before they broke it so it's not overwhelming." He said giving her a crooked smile.

"Stupid twit." She muttered and Jacob raised his eyebrows and let out a bark of laughter.

"Why do you say that Kayla?" He asked. She nearly swerved the car. Him saying her name; she felt her fire bursting to get through. Shit, shit, shitity, she thought as she tried to calm it. This couldn't be happening. True she wanted to find a mate but Jacob? She was too broken for him. He needed someone whole and able to fix him. She could smell his scent all around her and she could practically taste it.

"Kayla?" Jacob asked. He sounded concerned and Kayla realised she hadn't answered his question.

"Just give me a minute." Kayla said through gritted teeth. She pulled the truck over and rested her forehead on the steering wheel. The fire was so close to the edge she could almost see the golden glow under her skin. She leant in front of Jacob trying not to breathe after his scent first mingled with her breath and dug around in the cubby searching for the cell phone Alice promised to leave there. She found it and opened the door.

"Wait here." She said shortly, "And don't say anything now or I'm going to incinerate the car and you by accident and Embry will murder me if I kill his best man." She said trying to lighten the mood when she saw his eyes filled with worry. She walked until she thought Jacob couldn't hear before she punched in Alice's number.

"What happened Kay? Leah's getting antsy here. Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine. We're driving back. Jacob needed a little more time to get back to normal."

"Thank goodness, Billy said you'd be fine and I knew-"

"Alice," Kayla interrupted, "Jacob's my mate."

A/N: Do the right thing, feed the plot fairies ;) and have fantastic days. xx


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: My laptop is still broken! *sob* But I have carried on regardless. I see it has a sign from the Study Gods for me to do less procrastination and more studying… and it just so happened to occur a few days before the Science exams so to all you non-believers that is clear proof that some other worldly thing decided to take my academic interest to heart. Or that my laptop is a clear example of how overrated technology is and how dependant we are on it. Take your pick. Anyway onto the real stuff. This will be one of the last chapters of this fanfic. And if there are any mistakes I apologise profusely, I'm typing on a foreign keyboard and the spell checker [between the computer and I] is slightly dodge. But I hope it's good:D Happy reading xx

Disclaimer: I own Twilight and a Unicorn and a money tree… Wiat what's that? Oh in real life… whoops, Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer but I do have a unicorn she's lovely and pink and is sadly a stuffed teddy.

The Wood Crackles and Sparks Fly

Jacob's P.O.V:

He craned his neck to look out the back window of the truck. Kayla hadn't looked good when she'd pulled over and he had seen her fire coming up. He hadn't been scared of her more afraid for her as he saw her panic and try to deal with the sudden change. She had her back to him but was running her fingers through her hairs seemingly at a loss as to how to deal with her situation. He saw her skin glow fiercer and he was worried that she was going to hurt herself.

"C'mon Kayla," He muttered as he watched her put the phone in her pocket and squeeze her temples. She sat on the ground and Jacob's hand twitched to the door. No he couldn't. She'd told him to wait here and who knows if he would be the last straw before she snapped. She sat there for the longest ten minutes of Jacobs life. Rocking herself backwards and forwards. He watched as her fire flickered in time with her breathing. Suddenly there was a tap at his window. He jumped and saw Alice. He opened the door quickly.

"Is she going to be alright?" He asked anxiously. Alice looked at him for a long time not saying anything before he passed his hand in front of her eyes.

"Pixie," He said gently, "wakey wakey, is Kayla going to be ok?"He asked again. He looked back to where she was trembling on the side of the road. She looked like she was hurting and that bugged Jacob. He was itching to go over there and rub her back and tell her that everything was going to be alright. He shook himself. He barely knew her why was he thinking like that? Alice seemed to come back to herself.

"I think she'll be alright. She just needs a few moments."  
"Why is it happening?" He asked.

"She hasn't let herself lose control and let her fire escape for a very long time I think she said a year. It would be difficult for her to just have instant control especially since she's so young and hasn't had any training or guidance. She'll be fine soon." Jacob narrowed his eyes at Alice. He'd grown close to her and knew when she was hiding the truth like she was now.

"Shit," Jacob turned to see Kayla leaning against the car door.

"Are you alright?" He asked leaning over to her. She flinched back then smiled apologetically.

"I don't want to hurt you." She murmured, "Damn it." She cursed as sparks left her fingers. They all watched as the sparks wriggled through the air and into Jacobs arm. Alice's eyes were wide and Jacob wondered why they didn't hurt more while Kayla just kept her eyes closed.

"You know if you wanted me to drive all you had to do was ask." Jacob teased gently. She let out a short laugh at him before sighing.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to drive the rest alone. I'm not stable enough at the moment." She said tiredly. Jacob saw Alice narrow her eyes at Kayla and he frowned.

"Do you want me to run with you?" He offered. She looked panicked.

"No," she blurted, then blushed, "I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to hurt you" She stressed her last sentence and he saw her shoot a pleading look at Alice.

"She's right," Alice said reluctantly, "She might just incinerate you by accident. I'll drive with you though." Alice offered.

"Thanks Pixie," He said ruffling her hair and laughing when she scowled at him, "Isn't Jasper supposed to be getting back today though?"

"He was but he had to wait. There was a car crash on his way home today so I told him to wait until tomorrow just in case." She said.

"I'll see you guys later." Kayla said before she disintegrated into ashes. Jacob stared at the pile of ashes then felt his jaw drop as he watched them whirl away.

He heard Alice laughing and he scowled at her.

"A little warning would've been nice." He growled, "How did she do that?" He asked as he climbed back into the truck.

"They have a little Phoenix in them, or maybe they're where the myth came from?" Alice mused, "Anyways that's just how she travels. And it's a lot faster than you can run, Kayla's just a little out of practice at the moment."

"Why doesn't she do it often?" He asked curiously. Alice gave him a funny look.

"She hates what she is. It scared her family so badly that they wouldn't have anything to do with her after she had to leave and when she was exiled and she tried to go home they told her to never come back because all she could bring was destruction." Jacob felt sick at Kayla's story. He thought he'd had it bad with his mom dying. At least he had his dad and sisters to help support him through it. Kayla must have lost it all within weeks. She would've lost her humanness once she had changed then her home when she moved and then both her families when she was exiled.

"How could they have done that?" He asked angrily.

Alice shrugged, "Not everyone is understanding." She said gently.

"But Kayla's so nice. She's so calm and caring. She wouldn't hurt a fly if she could help it."

"I see she's made an impression on you." Alice said and he could see her turn away to hide her smile and he scowled Alice saw him and pulled a face.

"Oh please do you hear yourself?" She teased.

"She's got some nice ideals." He admitted begrudgingly, "She makes life seem worth carrying on for." He hadn't known her long but he felt closer to her than anyone else in his life. She had a way of speaking that made him feel like there was hope. Maybe she was right. Maybe he would find someone to love him for who he was. Who would be able to love him through his personality changes and hold him when he felt like he was breaking? He had momentary flash of Kayla being her but he shook his head. She was too perfect for him. She was like everything he would wish for. Someone with spunk and a fiery temper of their own to match his. He continued to think about it and he wondered if she would ever find her mate.

"Alice," He began hesitantly before he quieted.

"Yes?" Alice seemed to sense his change in mood and she shot a worried look at him, "What's bugging you?"

"What would happen if Kayla found her mate?" He asked rolling his eyes at her triumphant grin.

"She would feel an urge to mark him."

"How?" Jacob knew that when werewolves found their imprint they marked them. He hadn't marked Renesmee since Bella had blatantly refused saying it wasn't appropriate.

"Her fire would be drawn to him and she'd want to burn her signature onto him. For Kayla she would burn vines onto her mate it doesn't hurt though. Well- at least- it's like when you guys mark your imprint. It hurts but its a good kind of hurt." Jacob laughed at Alice's embarrassment.

"You getting all hot and bothered there Pixie?" He teased and she scowled at him before changing the subject.

"What's with the interest in Kay's mate?" She asked grinning.

"Oh nothing," Jacob said casually, "I was just wondering how I could maybe apply for the position."

Alice looked out at the road and didn't say anything. Jacob wondered if she thought he was wrong for her. He was kind of hot tempered and sometimes lashed out at those around him. He wasn't always in the right emotional state and the need to be free and break away from responsibility often gnawed at him. He wasn't right for her he thought dejectedly.

"Do you think she needs someone better?" He mumbled.

Alice face turned pained and she looked at him. He saw the worry in her tight lipped expression and there was conflict raging in her eyes.

"What's on your mind Al?" He asked softly.

"You are both so stupid." She growled at him. Jacob was taken aback by the ferocity in her voice.

"You both put yourself down too much. You are perfect for each other yet you are both too blind to see it. She needs somebody to love her for who she is and not get scared when she loses control. Not even I can say I don't get scared of her when she does. She frightens Leah and I when she loses it yet all you could do was worry about her. Hell from the way you were watching her I'd even say you wanted to comfort her. She is more dangerous than both our families put together. And as if that isn't enough she has got so much love to give but nobody will let her get close enough and the way she reacted to you?" Alice snorted very unladylike and Jacob was gaping at her.

"Let's just say she doesn't like spending time with people she's barely met, heck that girl is so uptight she doesn't let us into her business. Leah and I have never seen her use her fire- ever. She doesn't like what she is. In fact she hates it and you know why?" She was getting into her stride and Jacob knew he had to intervene or he'd have to endure this for the rest of the drive.

"Her family wouldn't let her come home after she was exiled; you told me Alice." He reminded her gently, "And she doesn't exactly jump for joy every time her fire sparks off. I can tell she's scared of herself; she needs someone to be able to tell her it'll be ok. Alice as much as I want to be that person what if I can't."

"You were the one who said she wouldn't hut a fly if she could help it." Alice said in a low voice, "Do you believe it enough to tell her that everyday?"

Jacob thought about Kayla and how she had shared her fire with him. Showed him how it worked and how gentle she was with it.

"Yes." He said firmly, "I could. She was so cautious when she took me in her circle and then she made sure that when she called it back to her that nothing got damaged. There wasn't even a scorch mark on the ground when we left." HE said.

"She showed you her fire?" Alice asked incredulously.

"Yeah, and she let me into the blue circle thing." He said.

Alice slammed on the brakes. Jacob cursed as he fell out his seat.

"What the hell Alice?"

"Show me your arm." She ordered.

"Which one?" He growled.

"Left," she said shortly. HE held out his left arm and looked down at it. He saw a mark that hadn't been there before and frowned. It looked similar to Kayla's vines… it was here her fire had sunk into his skin.

"Alice," He said slowly, "Why are these on my arm?" Alice gave him an uneasy look.

"You're Kayla's mate."

Alice's P.O.V.

Alice watched Jacobs reaction nervously. He glanced up at her with a startled expression on his face then it softened and he smiled.

"Really?" HE asked.

Alice nodded, "Yes, that's why she almost crashed. She says you said her name and that's what set it off."

"That's awesome." He said enthusiastically, "Why did she leave then?" HE asked confused. Alice let out a sihg of relief. HE wasn't upset about it. Jacob noticed and sighed.

"You thought I would be upset after the last forced coupling?" He asked.

"You know me far too well pup." She said smiling.

"That I do. So why did Kayla run off?" He asked and Alice felt her smile slip away. How to explain Kayla's messed up logic?

"Kayla doesn't consider herself to be the right person for you." Alice explained hesitantly.

"You mean I'm not good enough?" He asked and she saw him slump against his chair.

"No you moron, she thinks that she's too broken to be with you. She thinks you need someone whole to love you someone who can give you everything. She believes that she won't be able to do that for you. She thinks she'll need too much from you to ever be good for you."

"Damn stupid girl." Jacob muttered before he looked Alice straight in the eye, "Floor it Pixie, she's probably packing up as we speak."

"Running would be quicker," Alice muttered, "Let's ditch the car and run." She said before pulling completely off the road and leaping out. It took Jake a few moments to catch up to her but soon they were racing away. When they got to the Cullen's house he phased back and Alice turned to him.

"How are you going to convince her to stay?" She asked.

Jacob stilled for a moment and Alice saw panic in his eyes before it calmed. He let out a wide grin and Alice chuckled. Kayla would be hard pressed to turn down a wolf as determined as Jacob.

"I got an idea." He said softly.

A/N: Yes I am leaving the great persuading of Kayla for the next chapter:D I do apologise but hey, the plot fairies weren't being kind today. Hope it was good xx


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: My Laptop is fixed! Hallelujah, thank you Procrastination gods wherever you may be, I solemnly swear to set about making up for all those hours of procrastination that I missed. Hope this makes up for the wait people! Enjoy, and please leave me a review to let me know what you guys think. The good the bad and how I can improve the bad :D

Disclaimer: You know the drill, Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Kayla belongs to me.

It's out to catch you

Kayla sat on the steps to her cottage and put her hands in her head. Why did life have to be like this? It was a cruel joke making Jacob her mate. She wouldn't be good for him. Her problems would push his aside and she might not always be there for him. He might not want her. Heck, look at what happened the last time he got paired off with someone. She shuddered. No, he'd been through too much for her to impose herself on him. He needed someone strong and steady to love him. Not someone like her who had her own insecurities and was broken by others comments. He needed someone whole and fixed to build him and put him back together. Someone who wasn't hindered by their own faults. She wasn't the person for him. He needed someone different. Kayla sighed sadly; he might even be scared of her like everybody else was. He had every reason to be. She was dangerous, a monster and unlovable.

"Tyler was right about you," She muttered, "Too dangerous, too scary and too damn unpredictable to be lovable." Her ex-boyfriend had found out about her Fyra qualities and had instantly broken up with her. She stood up and went inside and began to pack her bags. Alice and Jacob were driving so she didn't have to rush too much. Hopefully Jacob wouldn't realise what the mark on his arm meant. She took out her suitcase and sighed. Another suitcase another move; when would it end? She packed up all her clothes and swept through her bathroom haphazardly throwing things in listlessly. She went downstairs and boiled the kettle getting a cup of hot chocolate ready. She went through the kitchen packing her knick knacks up as she went. She picked up photo frame of Alice, Leah and her laughing together on the Clearwater's porch. She smiled down at it and gently put it in her bag. She found her journal and opened it. She hadn't been very good about keeping it while she was here. Kayla flipped through it and came across a page she hadn't seen before. It had a poem on it. When did I write this? She thought frowning. She looked at the bottom of the page it was on for the date and her eyebrows rose in surprise. It was the night she had arrived and had her first dream of Jacob. She looked at the poem.

_I want to burn you_

_The fires been lit;_

_The match struck._

_The wood burns,_

_With a soft sweet scent;_

_Smoky and soulful,_

_It gently burns your throat,_

_And mingles with your breath._

_The wood crackles and sparks fly._

_It's out to catch you._

_It won't stop at anything,_

_To lure you in._

_Softly oh so softly,_

_The heat reaches out to you._

_Between my fire and yours,_

_We'll set fire to the world._

_Sweet and soft the flames curl higher,_

_Taller and taller, seconds away from an inferno._

_We're not so different, me and you._

_Two with fire within,_

_Deep set passion,_

_Left unfulfilled._

_No one else able to withstand my glow,_

_But I'm the first to say the 'no'_

_How could we make it work?_

_One so damaged_

_The other so hurt._

_But in this world full of fools,_

_Somehow it will have to be you._

_I am the girl with the fire within._

_A taste for destruction;_

_A desire to kill._

_You with a beast hidden within;_

_Hungry for power,_

_Familiar to rage._

_I want to burn you,_

_Like you want to mark me._

_I want you to take me,_

_Like you want to claim me._

_You want your teeth marks embedded in my skin_

_I want my vines to curl round your hips._

_A mark for a mark_

_A claim for a claim._

_Once done we'll never be the same._

_Forever together._

_The Wolf and his girl…_

_His girl, the girl with the fire._

_I want to be her._

Kayla swallowed. She had forgotten about this. She had woken up in the middle of the night and written it after the dreams. The dreams where she was dancing between vines when she could feel a prescene. It didn't scare her but it unsettled her. She would dance through her smoke vines looking for it. She could only ever see a hazy outline of the figure; never a clear view of the face. It was always the same person though. She could tell the person was male from the size and werewolf from the scent, a soft scent, beautiful and hazy. Jacob smelt like heat, charcoal and something distinctively Jacob. She shivered and re-read her words. It described it perfectly. She wished she could see how they could be together. She was destructive and often let her imagination run away when someone angered her. Violent thoughts filled with fire and flames. She could tell Jacob had problems with his anger. His distinctive aura that only she could see since he was her mate she realised; showed his anger and pain at all the many betrayals he had faced. She sighed and poured the boiling water into her cup and stirred staring at the cup lost in thoughts about how she was going to break the news to Leah that she wasn't going to be at her wedding. She jumped and let out a yelp when she felt someone slipping head phones over her ears. They grabbed her arms and pressed her against the counter when she tried to turn around. She wriggled trying to get free and was about to let her fire bubble up when the music started playing in her ears.

**I know you've been hurt**

**By someone else.**

Kayla froze and took a deep breath in, who was holding her? She breathed in the dizzying scent- Jacob. He let go of her arms gently but held her against the counter so that she wouldn't move

**I can tell by the way**

**You carry yourself.**

She turned her head to look at him with wide eyes; he smiled down at her and slowly wrapped his arms around her.

**But if you let me,**

**Here's what I'll do**

**I'll take care of you.**

Kayla let herself relax in his arms and Jacob turned her round.

**I've loved and I've lost**

He pulled the head phones off so that they sat on her neck.

"Why didn't you tell me Kayla?" He murmured. Kayla shuddered in his arms. It should be illegal for him to say her name, she thought. His voice was driving her crazy.

"What was I supposed to say?" She asked quietly, "Hey random stranger that I've known for about half an hour, you're my mate and lifelong partner? Somehow I don't think that would have gone down too well with you." He chuckled softly.

"True, but why were you going to leave me then?"

"I-you need someone better than me." She stammered. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why do you say that?" He asked in low voice. Kayla pulled the head phones off her neck and placed them on the counter and Jacob sat the iPod next to them.  
"I'm too broken for you. You need someone whole to love you, someone who can give you everything." She said wriggling out of his arms trying to escape the scent that was overwhelming her. She started to back away but Jacob caught her hands and held them above her head. His touch was white hot and it made Kayla shiver. She craved the heat, she wanted more of it. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she listened to Jacob as he argued with her reason.

"I don't think I need someone whole. In fact I'd rather not have someone fixed. You're perfect," He said softly pinning her to the wall with his body, "Someone who hasn't been broken wouldn't understand me, wouldn't have the patience required to deal with me. You however know how it feels to have everything fall apart and how to hold it together. I need you." He said. Kayla was having a tough time thinking what with him pressed up against her and with his scent invading her senses.

"I could hurt you." She said looking him in the eye.

"I'm not scared of you." He said. Kayla looked deep into his eyes and saw truth there. He wasn't afraid of her. Her heart thumped loudly. Could it work?

"You should be." She said.

Jacob shrugged and Kayla felt her mouth go dry as she watched his muscles ripple.

"I'll take my chances." Jacob said. She watched him breathe in deeply and she felt her fire start to burn.

"Your fire smells so good," Jacob growled and with that he bent down and kissed her. Kayla felt as though her fire had gotten out of her skin. The kiss was hot and she felt Jacob let go of her hands to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. She arched against him to reach his mouth, twining her fingers in his short hair and pulling him closer to her. She felt her fingers sparking and she gasped and tried to pull away but Jacob held her tighter and refrained from sliding his tongue between her lips.

"It's ok Kayla, let go, you won't hurt me." He whispered against her lips. Kayla felt herself surrender to him as he kissed her again. He bit her lip gently and she gasped again, this time he didn't hesitate before he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He growled at her taste, she tasted like fire; hot, addictive and sweet. He felt her hands spark and how it sunk into his skin. His chest rumbled as her skin began to glow. He felt her knees begin to give in and he lifted her and sat her on the counter top standing between her legs as he continued his assault on her mouth. Kayla was dizzy from lack of air and broke of the kiss panting for breath. He fire was swirling over both their skins and she watched transfixed as the blue and orange flames hovered and flickered over Jacob's skin. On impulse she took her hand and pressed it to his hip and let her fire burn black across his skin there. She watched as he closed his eyes and shuddered when her fire shaped her vines on his hip. She smirked at him when he opened his eyes.

"You're mine now." She said impishly. Jacob's chest rumbled. Her hair was all mussed up and her lips were swollen from his kisses. He glanced down at his hip and saw her vines there.

"Well then I guess I better put a stamp on my property," He said huskily holding her hands down either side of Kayla's body. He watched with satisfaction as her eyes widened and he kissed her gain softly. Her eyes fluttered shut and she sighed into the kiss. Gently he kissed along her jaw and down her neck. Her head fell back as she gave in to his ministrations. He scraped his teeth over her pulse point and she let out a breathy moan. He teased the skin between his teeth before licking it to soothe it.

"Jacob if you don't hurry up I am going to incinerate you." She growled as he kissed back up her neck and along her jaw again.

"Your wish," He murmured against her lips, "Is my command." And he sunk his teeth into the space between her neck and her shoulder- drawing blood. Kayla groaned and felt her toes curl in pleasure as he began to lap the blood away, his tongue rasping over the tender skin- soothing it. She let out a contented sigh as he pulled away and looked deep into her eyes.

"Now you're mine," He growled at her, "And that," He whispered in her ear making her shiver, "means you're going to stay." He whispered in her ear. He looked down at her and saw anxiety in her eyes.

"Promise," he said in a rough voice, "please Kayla, promise me that you'll stay." He pleaded, this bond with her was stronger than the one he'd had with Renesmee. If she were to move out of reach he knew he'd feel the distance was too far. He watched her lick her lips nervously.

"I promise that I'll stay," She said shyly. Jacob whooped and picked her up spinning them round. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed. He leant down and kissed her, savouring her taste.

"We're going to fight a lot." She said when they pulled apart.

"I know," he said tucking a piece of her behind her ear, "But we'll always make up." He promised.

She smiled up at him, and Jacob knew that she was it. She was his girl now. The one he'd do anything for, be anything for and the one he'd love forever.

"You want to stay for dinner?" She asked.

"How about forever?" He watched as her face lit up.

"Your offer is acceptable."

A/N: There will just be the Epilogue next and then we will have to bid farewell to these two lovely characters *sniff*


	10. Epilogue

A/N: Hey guys so I got one review asking for a sequel, if anybody else wants me to write a sequel either pm me or vote on my poll which I'm busy trying to get working but technology hates me so it might take a while... thanks! xx Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, it's Stephanie Meyers.

It Won't Stop At Anything 

Billy smiled as he watched his son whisper in Kayla's ear as they walked into Leah and Embry's reception. He watched Kayla blush and giggle at whatever his son had said before she kissed him sweetly. Over the past few days the two had become inseparable. They went everywhere together and Billy had a bet with Alice as to how long it would take for Jacob to move out. Billy had his money on that tomorrow would be the day but Alice insisted that Kayla would make him wait. The bond between the two was almost visible. Whenever Kayla moved Jacob immediately gravitated to her and they were never out of reach of each other when they could help it.

"They're good together," Alice murmured as she sat next to him. He smiled at the small vampire and her husband.

"That they are." He agreed before he grinned at her, "Guess who dropped off boxes at my house today?" He asked.

Alice scowled at him, "Fine you win," she grumbled and Jasper laughed at his wife's disgruntled expression.

"I still can't get over the amount of emotions those two have," Jasper said in wonder, "They seem to feel everything twice as much as others do."

"How much love is there?" Alice asked curiously, "I know to begin with it was based in instincts but how about now?"

"A lot," Jasper said blandly, "Like more between those two than Leah and Embry."

Alice raised an eyebrow at her husband. She knew how much Embry loved Leah and how Leah adored Embry beyond words. She wondered how long it would take for them to admit it to each other. They were both still very wary or admitting it in case the other wasn't ready. The three turned to watch Jacob take Kayla's hand and pull her to the floor.

The two of them moved together not moving their feet more than little shuffles. Kayla smiled up at her mate so lost in his eyes that she didn't realise the music had died. She closed her eyes and leant her head on Jacobs shoulder and let out a soft sigh of contentment as she soaked up his warmth. The past few days had been sublime. They had spent the rest of the first evening talking while they made and ate supper. The days after that had been filled with learning everything about each other. Jacob had told her all about his life starting with his mom's death. He wanted her to understand why he sometimes retreated within himself. She had understood and explained her unwillingness to let her emotions rule. Too many people had said she was destructive and dangerous but Jacob had already coaxed her out of her shell and when it was just the two of them she felt freer than ever before.

"Kayla?" She heard Jacob whisper.

"Yes?" She said looking up at him. His eyes were filled with dazed bewilderment, "What's wrong?" she asked worried.

"I love you," He whispered sounding surprised, "And... I need you." She beamed up at him glad of his admission for she too had come to the conclusion that there was no way she could possibly live without this werewolf.

"I love you too." She whispered and he pulled her close.

They continued to sway together, the wolf and his girl, the girl with the fire.

A/N: Hope you guys like the ending :D Please leave me a review to let me know what you think xx


End file.
